The present invention relates to a switching hinge including a hinge housing on which a hinge flap is swivellably disposed. A switching element is coupled to the hinge flap, which switching element triggers a switching operation at a built-in switch in a predetermined position of the hinge flap. The built-in switch is adjustable relative to the switching element to adjust a switch point at which the switching operation occurs.
Switching hinges exist where a switching element is coupled with a hinge flap, so that a switching operation is triggered in a certain position of the hinge flap relative to the hinge housing. Once the switching hinge is mounted on a corresponding component, such as a safety door, etc., the switching point can no longer be changed. Specifically when diverse components are assembled and disassembled for transport, an adaptation to a respective installation situation may be required in order to avoid malfunctioning.
From British Patent Document GB 1 279 381, a switching hinge is known which has a switching element for triggering a switching operation at a certain angular position of a hinge. In this case, the switching element is accommodated as a separate component in the hinge and can be adjusted by a screw for setting the switching point.
The present disclosure relates to a switching hinge which has a simple construction, can be adapted to a respective installation situation and the switching point can be adjusted.
According to the present disclosure, a switching hinge comprises a hinge housing that includes a hinge flap swivellably disposed on the hinge housing. The switching hinges also includes a switch housing having a built-in switch. A switching element is coupled to the hinge flap, which hinge flap triggers a switching operation at the built-in switch in a predetermined position of the hinge flap. The built-in switch is adjustable relative to the switching element for adjusting a switching point at which the switching operation occurs. The built-in switch is held on a film hinge, the film hinge being constructed integrally with the switch housing.
According to the present disclosure, the built-in switch can be adjusted relative to the switching element for adjusting the switching point, so that a triggering of the built-in switch can be adapted to the respective installation situation. In particular, the built-in switch can remain in the mounted position, and the switching point is reached by a corresponding adjustment. For a constructively simple solution, the built-in switch is held on a film hinge which is constructed integrally with the switch housing. Although the built-in switch will then be securely held in the switch housing, it can be swivelled in a simple manner, if required.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, the built-in switch is accommodated in a switch housing, and the position of the built-in switch in the switch housing can be changed by adjusting devices. The built-in switch can be arranged to be swivellable about an axis in order to be able to carry out a corresponding precision adjustment.
An adjusting screw is provided for adjusting the built-in switch, so that a continuous adjustment can be carried out. The built-in switch can be adjusted in opposite directions inside the switch housing, so that an adaptation of the switching point can be carried out in both directions. The adjusting range may be limited by stops. As a result, it can be ensured that the precision adjustment can take place only within the range of the necessary or required separation of the respective or chosen built-in switch that is used. That precision adjustment can be, for example, only within a few degrees.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, openings for adjusting the adjusting screw are provided at the switch housing. Thus, when the switching hinge is mounted, a corresponding adjustment can be carried out in a simple manner.
In order to be able to estimate the extent of the adjustment, markings may be provided on the switch housing for indicating an adjusting path.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.